


Why Is The Rum Always Gone?

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goat Milk, Pranks, alludes to Operation Mongoose, cute flirting idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides to play a prank on Killian based on their storybook AU adventures from the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is The Rum Always Gone?

“Emma! Where is the rum?!” Killian yells as he looks at the cabinet full of some kind of milk. He stalks toward the living room where Emma is sitting silently giggling into her hand.

She fixes him with a straight face before she answers him, “Jack Sparrow said that once. I guess you are a regular Jack Sparrow, after all.”

“Where. Is. My. Rum. Love?” Killian glares at her.

She giggles as she moves toward him. With a full blown smile, she runs her hand through his chest hair.

She looks through her eyelashes as she teases him. “I may have dumped it out. I didn’t want you having an allergic reaction.”

Killian glares at her as she dissolves into a fit of giggles. He shakes his head before pouncing at her lips. They lose themselves in kisses for a moment. Killian pulls away with a playful look on his face.

“That’s fine. You just need to understand that our nightly drinks are going to consist of goat milk until it is all gone. I am not a wasteful man, love. Where did you even get that much milk anyway?”

“I went to Granny’s. Apparently she has a weakness for goat milk. I don’t know where she got it though. Just like I’m not sure where everyone gets those stylish clothes. I had to go to New York to get mine, but where are they getting theirs? I need to know.”

With a chuckle, Killian leans down to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead. He couldn’t have asked for a better life. After 300 years of torture, he has finally found his happy ending. He wouldn’t ask for anything different.


End file.
